Gregor and the Prophecy of Return
by ShortieP
Summary: 'They need you again Gregor.' When Luxa tells Gregor he is needed yet again in the Underland, Gregor can not refuse. Now that he's back in the Underland, what will happen? Will he and his family survive another prophecy? No matter what happens, Gregor's life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first FanFiction, so please cut me some slack on this one ;) It's a sixth book to the Underland Chronicles, including all main characters. I'm doing my best on it though, and I'll greatly appreciate any comments or thoughts. This is not a One-shot, and I'm planning on making this a fully developed story. Now, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DIDN'T WRITE THE HUNGER GAMES, THEREFORE I OWN ZERO OF THESE CHARACTERS.**

Gregor and the Prophecy of Return

Gregor sighed while he lay on his bed. No matter where he went, all he could pay attention to was the _scratch, scratch, tap, _and_ click _of the mice around him. Ever since he and his family, plus Mrs. Cormaci, returned from the Underland that was all Gregor could think of. Underland. All he ever thought about was the mice, or nibblers, Regalia, and all of the people down there. But Gregor found himself thinking most frequently of Luxa, the pale, violet-eyed girl he'd met in Underland, and who he seemed to have fallen in love with.

Luxa was strong, rebellious, and brave, but sometimes Gregor wondered if she would be able to deal with the job of being queen of Regalia. After the war between the rats and humans in Underland, many of the council members in their government were killed. Even Solovet, who had lead the armies and taken care of Luxa had died. Vikus, Luxa's grandfather and only living guardian, had a stroke and was still recovering when Gregor left. That left Luxa to become queen and take charge of everything, most importantly the aftermath of the war.

While he was lying in bed, Gregor thought about what might have happened if he'd stayed in Underland. What would've happened between Luxa and him? Now that he left, he'd never know. Once again, Gregor sighed, and finally pushed himself up to a sitting position. He was sweating like crazy since it was the middle of the summer in Virginia.

_'Boots is probably hungry,' _he thought, and with that, Gregor walked outside to where his little sister was lying exhausted from running around in the heat.

"Hey, you. Are you hungry from all that running around out here?" Gregor knelt down and ruffled Boots' hair.

Softly, in a tired voice, Boots said back, "Hi, you. Hi Gregor. I'm hungry, yes, I am." Boots refused to get up by herself, so Gregor was forced to carry her into the kitchen, their sweat mixing between their skin.

Once in the kitchen, Gregor set boots down on the table where Lizzie, his eight-year-old sister, was sitting doing crosswords in the newspaper.

"Okay! So what do you two want to eat?" Gregor looked in the cupboard, only to find less food than there was last week. He sighed. "We have cereal - well no, we'll save that for breakfast tomorrow. There's beans, peanut butter…uh, some root beer?"

"Hey, Gregor," Lizzie said timidly. " Do you think you could go get some jelly and make us some PB&J? Well, actually no, I don't think - wait yeah, oh. But then we should wait and save -." She cut herself off, realizing she was stuttering.

Poor Lizzie, ever since she fell into Underland during the war, she was timid and never really spoke clearly. Her experience in Underland had shaken her very much. She pretty much stuck to doing crosswords and practicing the Tree of Transmission after they went to Virginia.

Gregor spoke up, breaking the silence. "It's alright Lizzie, I think we can afford to spend a few dollars. After I get the jelly and we eat, maybe we can wash it down with some cold root beer? Sound good?"

As usual, Boots was perked up again at the sound of being able to eat, and started to yell at Gregor to 'leave and go to the store now!' Even Lizzie made a small smile, but then went back to working on her crossword puzzle.

Gregor, after giving in to Boots' constant begging, headed to the store nearby with Boots and Lizzie. Not much was said expect for the occasional "How much farther?" from Boots.

It was a lonely, isolated stretch of road from Gregor's house to the store, lined with large boulders and tall grasses. They had almost made it to the grocery store when they heard a sudden rustling coming from a few large rocks nearby. The curious Boots ran over to see what it was before Gregor and Lizzie could stop her.

"Boots! Boots, come back! Be careful!" Lizzie and Gregor started running towards her, when they heard her let out a loud, high pitched squeal and then disappeared behind the rocks. Gregor and Lizzie stopped in their tracks, alarmed by what just happened. Then Lizzie started hyperventilating.

"G-Gregor! What if there's - a hobo - or - an animal?" Lizzie said between short breaths. Gregor didn't want to leave Lizzie there by herself while having an attack, but he had to see where Boots went.

"Lizzie, will you be okay? I need to get Boots. Just - just stay here, it'll be alright," After getting a short nod as a reply, Gregor ran over to the rocks.

Slowly and quietly, he crept behind the rocks holding a large stick he'd found. He listened closely for noises that were being made, and then Boots let out another squeal. Was it a squeal of terror? Or… pleasure?

"Hi you! Hi, hi you Queen!" Boots sounded… pleased? Who was this 'Queen'? Boots caught sight of Gregor, ran over to him and pulled him to a large hole in the ground. Boots repeatedly told Gregor to look inside, but he never saw anything.

Then, _scratch, tap, tap, scratch, click. _The mice were around him again, but it seemed there was an abnormal amount of them inside the hole. But then he saw it. A small, quick wisp of pure white hair and a flash of violet appeared from behind the stone. Whispering, Gregor said "Luxa? Is that you?"

"Hello Gregor." Slowly, Luxa, the Queen of Regalia, climbed out of the hole covered in dirt and dust. "I suppose you know what's about to happen now don't you?"

Gregor was appalled, completely bamboozled by these sudden events. Why was Luxa here?

"Luxa! What in the world are you doing here! How did you get here? I thought the only entrances to Underland were either in the ocean or in New York!"

Lizzie, who heard the commotion, came up from behind Gregor. He face was solemn, almost wearied. "Should I go tell dad? They need you again Gregor."

Then, silence. All that happened was staring, Gregor at Luxa, Luxa at Gregor, and Boots and Lizzie staring at Gregor. "If you guys need me, I'll come with you. But I want answers first Luxa, and I want them now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone... I know a lot of you are upset that I have not updated recently but I just wanted to say I'm working very hard to get this story going! I had some family things to attend bit which caused a lot of stress, and when I finally recovered, I found that I was experiencing a very major writers block. Do not fear though! I'm working on my next two chapters actually, and I'm just waiting for my beta reader to finish up with her editing:) so hopefully sometime in the next week or two ill be updating andshortly after that, I'll be post a new story, a crossover of Harry potter and the hunger games for those of u who r fans of those particular books. Ok well I just realized this is quite long so I'll leave it at that. Thanks everyone for ur support and please spread the word about me, shortiep! Thanks again:)**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hello fanfiction people! I'm really sorry, like I said so many times before, about the lack of updates, but I promise to be more loyal:) I'm not goin to make this super long, but I just wanted to say thanks for still reading my stories, And I hope you like this chapter!

"Gregor... Gregor I need to tell you something..." Lizzie said.

"Lizzie go away. I need to think."

"But Gregor-!" Gregor cut Lizzie off with a loud groan of frustration. "Augh! What is it Lizzie? Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate? Geez!" He didn't get a response. Finally Gregor looked up and realized what he'd done: Lizzie was sitting in complete shock about to cry from Gregor's yelling.

'Ah geez...' Gregor thought to himself. "Lizzie... Look I'm sorry I'm just feeling out of it right now." He pulled her in for a hug. " So what was is it that's important?"

Mentally forgiving Gregor, Lizzie looked up and pointed towards the street. "That." Gregor looked and didn't see anything at first and thought Lizzie was going crazy! But just as he was about to say he didn't see anything, Gregor noticed that the road was... moving...

"Luxa, Boots, come over here... Do you see that? It looks like the roads moving!" He looked over at them walking over and noticed Luxa had a knowing smirk across her lips. Getting ready to ask what she knew, Gregor opened his mouth only for his words to be smothered in a screech.

"GREGOR! Gregor help us!"

Suddenly they all realized what was happening.

"Gregor! Help!" the shouts continued. Lizzie's eyes widened, Luxa started chuckling, and Boots shouted, "Mommy! Daddy! Hi you! Ge-go, look!"

"Oh my god, Luxa WHY ARE MY PARENTS RIDING ON TOP OF MICE? What did you do?"

Finally the rumble of the pitter pattering stopped. The air was silent except for the squeals and yells from Gregor's parents. Lizzie and Boots immediately went over to the mice to help their parents down while Gregor and Luxa argued.

"Luxa! Why did you do this? Don't you think it would've been nice to just ask my parents to come over here? Where the heck did you get the idea to have a bunch of mice to bring them here? Seriously Luxa, you know I lo-..." Gregor cut himself off and started again in a hushed voice. "Luxa, you know I love you, but really, don't you think having hundreds of mice burst into the house would freak my parents out? Just look at them!"

Lizzie and Boots successfully got down their parents, but it seemed they were quite shaken by the ride. Their dad seemed okay, just a bit perplexed, but their mother didn't have it so easy: she was shuddering and trying to speak, but was failing miserably.

"Gregor, I'm sorry, I truly am. I just though it would be quite humorous for the mice to deliver them. I needed the mice here anyway. Well, some of them. Really, I am sorry about your parents."

Gregor didn't know what to say, for he was upset at Luxas actions, but he was also curious as to why she did it. All he managed to say was, "It's okay, but please apologize to them." He nodded towards his parents, and Luxa of course obliged.

They walked towards his parents and once there, Luxa started to speak. "Greetings, Gregor's parents. I am very sorry about the, erm, surprise. You see, I was afraid you might not come, and that youd take Gregor and his sisters away. I should have tought of a more subtle approach, and I apologize."

All Gregor's mom could manage was,"It's quite alright," before collapsing on the nearest rock. His dad on the other hand spoke on a firm, sort of fatherly voice. "Luxa, I understand you are sorry about your actions, and we forgive you, but you must take into consideration that we, especially Gregor's mother, are not from the Underland. We cannot always share the same humor and understandings as you."

"I understand completely. I'm very sorry." Luxa replied.

"Gregor, I'm hungry!" The silence was broken, of course, by Boots' plea for food, so they all agreed to walk back to the house to eat and sit in the shade.

AN: sooo what did ya think? I know that chapter was kinda short but a lot is going to happen in the next chapter to make up for it:) so now. It is your duty to review this and make my day! Really you guys, reviews make my day. Pathetic right? *mumbles to self 'my life is pathetic'* Just click the button now. Please.


End file.
